the perks of jealousy
by Kawaiikiwilove
Summary: Amu needs to find a way to grab Ikuto's attention. So when she finds that one of her friends has the same problem with their crush, what will these two troublemakers do?
1. the plan

The perks of jealousy

I've always been the type of person to make a plan. Whether it's a good plan that involves rescuing a kitten out of a tree, or a bad plan that may or may not include the unsuspecting death of some bitch down the street, I always have a plan alongside whatever I am doing.

That's why, when I found out that Kukai needed a way to get Utau to like him, I just couldn't say no. especially when it would be benefitting me as well.

Knocking on a familiar brown haired boy's front door a perfect plan started to formulate in my head.

He opened the door with a tired expression on his face.

"Amu? Whatcha want..?"

"I heard you need to make Utau develop feeling for you." A smirk etched its way across my face as Kukai looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"I know that face Amu, you have a plan. Don't you?"

Ohh Kukai. You have no idea.

"it just so happens that this plan benefits both you and me. See, I need to find a way to make sure if Ikuto has feelings for me, and you need to find a way to make Utau develop feelings for you. However I think Utau already likes you to a certain extent. Being her best friend has its benefits before you ask how I can be so sure. My plan is that we need to make them both jealous. And the best way to do that would be…?"

A massive smile spread across the once mopey Kukai's face.

"I you can learn how to play the violin really well and I can become a famous popstar!?"

FACEPALM. God dammit Kukai. You're supposed to be older than me but still! How thick can you get?!

"NO! idiot, what I'm thinking is that if you and me 'fake-date' then we could possibly make them both jealous. Me; Ikuto, You; Utau."

"ohhhh, I was starting to get worried there. There no way I could become a better popstar than Utau." The dreamy looking state he just planted himself into made me want to slap him. Not because I don't like him or anything, but just because it made things more awkward for me.

"So how are we going to make them aware of us being a 'thing'" he said holding his hands up to make air quote signs with his fingers at the word thing.

"if we act all cute and lovey dovey like for the next couple of days we can make the people around us like Rima, Nagi and Tadase think we are an item. The news will eventually make its way back to Ikuto and Utau if we spread it around enough people."

"What if I came to pick you up before school tomorrow? People will see us together and that will raise suspicion. We've already been hassled about the possibility of us dating before, so if it looks like we are dating then it could get into our school newspaper again and be spread round the school like wildfire. Before we known it well be the talk of the whole town, soccer extraordinaire Souma Kukai and cool and spicy Hinamori Amu."

Another smile etched its way across my face. I knew he wasn't that dumb.

"Nice thinking Kukai! You're not so dumb after all!"

He mocked hurt at my remark.

"That hurt me deeply Amu, just remember who your ride to school tomorrow is." 


	2. the kiss

The perks of jealousy

He drove up to my house in his bright red convertible, loud upbeat music blaring from the speakers as he approached. I wasn't expecting anything less than that from him. After all, it's Kukai.

"YOOOOO AMUUUUU!" he yelled from the front seat even though I was only 2 meters away. I thought we were meant to be acting like a couple?

"Umm Kukai…I thought we were meant to seem like we are dating…"

"We are" he smiled

"If I am to date a girl I am not going to act any different than I am. I'm not going to force myself to be someone I'm not so that some girl can fall in love with the wrong Kukai." He gave me a quick wink and got out of the car to help me into the passenger seat. I smiled a genuine smile back at him and gladly got into the passenger side whilst he ran back round to the driver's seat.

Once we arrived at school we only got a couple of looks from passing students, possibly wondering why the cool and spicy Hinamori Amu was in the passenger seat of a middle schooler's car. Kukai once again ran out of the driver's side and opened the passenger door. Who knew he could be such a gentleman. Didn't he just say that he wouldn't act like someone he is not for a girl? Is this the real Kukai? For some reason that fleeting thought made my chest warm up with feeling. Something I have only felt with one other person.

"Yo Amu, you okay? You've been sat there staring at me opening the door for you for almost two minutes"

His face was suddenly extremely close to mine and I felt my cheeks warm up. Possibly glowing a glorious shade of red to add to my already growing embarrassment.

"Y-you feeling okay?! I know I was driving a bit fast but I shouldn't have made you sick! I'm so sorry pink head; want me to take you home?"

He nervously scratched the back of his neck while backing away from my face. He held a hand to my forehead to check my temperature. His hand felt so nice and refreshing. What's happening to me? I've only felt this way with one other person before, and that person happened to be an idiotic, blue haired neko with darker blue eyes that could make any sane girl swoon.

"I-I'm fine! Don't come any closer to me! Back off!"

I slapped his hand that was inching towards my forehead away again.

He grabbed my hand and just stared into my face. He pushed my hand down and with his free hand he reached for my face again. However this time it wasn't the forehead he was reaching for. His cool hand slowly and cautiously reached my red cheeks and cupped around them. I could feel his hands pull my face closer to his. Slowly, inching towards each other I could feel Kukai's bright green eyes burning holes onto my golden ones. Two more seconds later and I think we would have been kissing. That would be if I hadn't momentarily returned to my senses and tried to bring a hard smack right across Kukai's face.

Once again his quick reflexes prevented me from doing so and his lips descended onto mine. Being too shocked to respond I just let Kukai's mouth invade mine. My eyes widened once I realises the weight of the situation I just got myself into. I could her gasps and whispers all around me from fellow students. Great…now more rumours about the oh-so cool and spicy Hinamori Amu dating older guys will be going round. That would have been my main worry at the time if it wasn't for Kukai's tongue licking my bottom lip, begging for entrance into my mouth. I stubbornly refused. It isn't like this was my first kiss. Ikuto stole that ages ago. Stupid Neko!

I refused because I thought it was wrong for this too feel so right. That was also until he pulled me out of my seat by the arm and pinned me against the side of his convertible. I gasped at his sudden action, giving him leeway to dominate my mouth with his small tongue.

He opened his eyes wide and abruptly pulled back.

"Kukai…" I said with a small voice.

"What the fuck was that?"

He once again nervously scratched the back of his neck and stared at the ground.

"What do you mean what was that?" he mumbled. "It was a kiss and a bloody good one too" came a quiet voice from his direction as I too started to stare at the ground with again glowing red cheeks. I quickly looked back up and glared harshly at the blushing boy before me.

"KYAAAAA COOL AND SPICY!" a screech can from across the road.

"GAAAHHH SHES EVEN COOLER NEXT TO HER MIDDLE SCHOOL BOYFRIEND!"

Que the screams and sparkles.

"THIS IS SOOOO GOING IN THE NEXT EDITION OF THE SCHOOL NEWSPAPER! IT ONLY COMES OUT IN A COUPLE OF DAYS!" I heard from one of the editors of the magazine.

That was quicker than expected. Was that Kukai's intention all along? To kiss me and make it seem like we are dating for real. It was a good plan, so why does me chest hurt so badly.

"k-kukai…why did you do that?" if his answer wasn't a good one I have a feeling I might burst into tears.

"um…well…because…"

He seemed to have a hard time to reply to my question. The bloody suspense was killing me by the second.

"Because…that was the only way to make people think we are dating for real…yeah!..That's right…the only way…" he trailed off and stared at the ground. I didn't stick around to find out. By the time I could have thought he looked up I was gone, hot tears pouring down my face.

Gone. Gone from that stupid car in that stupid parking lot. Gone from that stupid brown haired soccer maniac. Gone from probably all sanity itself…

For the rest of the day I tried to think positive and avoid anyone I possibly could. That newspaper was publishing sooner than I thought, within two hours, a two page long article about the events that happened that morning was spreading around the school. Everyone who was anyone had already seen that article and was spreading it to the people who it had yet to reach.

Therefore, that would be why I am hiding on the roof of seiyo schools building. guardian privileges are great.

The sun fell just right on the highest point of the school. It felt great. So great, I felt myself falling asleep in no time.

* * *

 _Kukai's P.O.V_

 _Oh man. Oh man. Wtf did I do to Amu this morning. I didn't mean to. I kind of..just..couldn't control myself. I know she regrets it, so why don't i. why did I enjoy that so damn much._

 _This isn't like me. This isn't my character._

 _I have never felt this way about anyone, not even Utau. I've always thought of Amu as a sister._

 _So why was this time different? One million thoughts and questions crossed my mind all at once. All about a certain pink haired girl._

 _It did feel amazing though. Like my first header/goal/win all rolled into one._

 _I felt a spark when I kissed her. I don't know whether she did or not. But what I did know was that I had to make sure these feelings were real._

 _During lunch that day I made my way over to my old school. Amu's school. Since I had a free period after lunch I didn't need to make it back in a hurry. After asking a few girls walking by where she was I was under no such joy to find that she had been missing all day. Nobody had seen her since second period. I searched the entire building starting from the bottom to the top, looking in caretaker cupboards, classrooms, girls toilets, anywhere I thought I could find the pinkette._

 _Finally I reached the only place left she could be, without leaving the school premises of course. There I saw a small blob of pink hair sticking out of a pile of material in the corner. Obviously asleep, unless dead. I made my way over to her. I saw her cutely breathing slowly in and out while her hair swayed gently in the breeze. Her cheek was resting gentle against her knees as she slept._

 _In that state there was only one thing I could do. At least that what my hormones thought. Before I could stop myself I was lightly pressing my lips against hers once again._


	3. where is my mind?

_Her lips were as soft as they were this morning. Dragging my curiosity in further. Once again I grabed her cheek as I kissed her unmoving mouth. It may sound weird, and I know what I'm doing is wrong. So why can't I stop? All these emotions keep flooding into my mind all at once. So fast I could hardly keep up. My mind has already numbed from the absolute pleasure that's come from connecting our lips once again. Nothing could make this moment die._

" _Didn't your parents ever tell you it's wrong to take advantage of a sleeping girl?"_

 _Crap._

 _I quickly tore my lips away from the sleeping Amu's and spun around to face the direction the smooth voice came from._

" _Aww, and she looks so vulnerable to. I didn't know you were that kind of guy Kukai."_

 _A Smug grin started to stretched out across his face as if he just won a jackpot of some kind._

" _Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" I mumbled under my breath. How much had he seen? Was he mad? Would he tell Utau?_

 _For some reason that last thought wasn't as worrisome or painful as I would have thought it'd been._

 _Am I….over Utau? Nahh that's impossible._

" _well well well. This_ is _interesting. Kukai?_ My _best friend… Making a move on_ my _girl?"_

 _As he spoke he circled around me like a vulture, ending his sentence by standing right behind me._

 _For some reason the way he said_ my _girl mad a spark of anger ignite in my heart. Amu wasn't connected to him by any strings at the moment! She was free! How dare he call her his_ girl _in front of me? He spoke like she was a piece of dirt!_

 _Why am I getting so worked up about this? She's not my girlfriend either…_

 _Those words struck my body like a thousand kicks in the gut. Against her will?_

 _It wasn't exactly like that…was it? She seemed to enjoy it just as much as me this morning. Or did she? When I looked up she was completely gone from sight. I presumed she was just late for class or something._

" _Against her will. HA! She seemed to enjoy it this morning"_

 _A goofy grin was showing on my face but on the inside I was panicking. Kukai you dumbass! What did you say that for!_

" _Then why did she run away crying may I ask? Or was that just from the pain of you eating her face?"_

 _My eyes widened. "I DID NOT EAT HER FACE! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS CRYING? I DIDN'T SEE HER CRYING"_

 _I heard a stirring behind me and quickly spun my head around to see if I had woken the sleeping Amu._

" _Careful Kukai. You might wake her."_

 _Great. Now he acts all sincere._

" _I may seem like the bad guy to you Kukai, but I really do genuinely love Amu. More than I have loved anyone in my life. These aren't half-hearted feelings like you seem to think they are. You may be my best friend, but I'm not giving her up to you."_

 _In what seemed like a second, a blue blur sped past me and towards the sleeping pinkette. I spun around to see what the mischievous neko had done now. Only to come face-to-face with an awake Amu's lips being ravished my Ikuto's hungry ones, his hand grasping her chin so she couldn't move away. Not that I saw her giving him any resistance. In fact, I think she was kissing him back._

 _That alone broke my heart in two pieces. Her eyes were now closed and she was no longer aware of my existence on that lonely roof atop of the school .Her arms wrapped around his neck as if to pull him closer and somehow I knew that was my que to leave._

 _I knew I had lost something to Ikuto. But what was it? I couldn't be in love with her could I?_

 _I know for a fact that some piece of my heart belongs to Utau._

 _But would it be so wrong if the rest went to a certain pinkette?_

Amu's pov

I woke up to find both Kukai and Ikuto facing each other on the rooftop I once found myself alone upon.

"… _I really do genuinely love Amu. More than I have loved anyone in my life."_

I looked up abruptly, shocked to hear these words coming out of Ikuto's mouth. Shocked again to find him staring right at me as if talking to me directly.

" _These aren't half-hearted feelings like you seem to think they are."_

I think my heart just stopped. Call a paramedic!

" _You may be my best friend, but I'm not giving her up to you."_

Never mind, Ikuto's got it. I don't need a paramedic. Because before I knew it, his lips were placed firmly on mine. Giving me the most passionate kiss I have ever received.

Of course I kissed back. What girl wouldn't kiss the man they dreamt about every night.

Okay…that sounded a bit creepy…but you know what I'm getting at.

My arms slowly wrapped around his neck as the hand that was once holding my chin in place slowly moved down to join the other on my waist. This is by far the best make out session I have ever had.

However as soon as we heart the roof's door slam close we jumped apart in surprise.

Crap! Kukai! I completely forgot about him!

How on earth am I going to apologise now?

"Amu…"

A soft voice was heard from next to me.

"Listen to me closely. Because knowing my stubbornness, I'm only going to say this once."

I stared at him intently, willing him to continue.

"I hope you heard a majority of what I said to Kukai. Because it's entirely true. I love you Amu. I really do. I love you _so_ much it actually hurts. When I saw you kissing Kukai this morning and just now, I think my heart actually shattered. I was that caught up about it I actually turned against my best friend. _Me_. When do I ever do something like that? I suppose it just goes to prove the fact that I would do anything to make you stay mine Amu. _Anything_."

Kissing? When did he see me kissing Kukai? I can understand this morning. Stupid neko usually always follows me to school since I'm usually walking alone. What did he say about Kukai just now?

"What do you mean kissing him just now? I've only kissed him once."

I looked at him quizzically as he gave me a sad smile and a bitter laugh before looking at the ground as if to remember a heart-breaking moment in the past.

" _You,_ have only kissed him once, however _he_ has kissed you twice today."

He was now glaring at a specific point on the floor as if he wanted nothing more than to spit at it. His hands turned into fists and trembled as he placed them on the floor.

"I saw him taking advantage of you whilst you were sleeping. Even the thought alone makes me want to punch him."

Know this and know this now tsukiyomi Ikuto. I'm not leaving you alone anymore.

* * *

 **yayyyyyy i finally updated :3 sorry for it being so long, i was on holiday all last week and this week ive been trying to catch up with the mountain of homework i left behind *sad face :(***

 **I'm back now so updates should be more frequent!**


End file.
